The Devil's Arms
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: What happens when the plan to save Stefan ends up sending Elena straight into Damon's arms? Can Stefan keep ahold of Elena's heart or does it already belong to Damon?  Set at right before Season 3/Delena/LEMONS Will finally update again by 9/22-23, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Elena lay across her white cotton sheets with her comforter pulled up to her chin. She nervously ran her hands through her dark hair and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was four am and she was still awake. It was only natural that she was still awake. After what had happened only a few hours ago anyone in their right mind would still be awake. What happened was part of the plan…well most of it anyway. They had lured Stefan out by going to that bar, and the compulsion had been broken. Stefan was free and now sat in the Boarding House in what Damon liked to call "Vampire Rehab." In other words, he was drying out and soon he would be back to normal…they hoped. This was what she'd wanted and what she had needed since the summer began. Just to have Stefan free of Klaus and have him on his way back to her. But what she couldn't understand was if this was what she had wanted, then why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she sitting outside the door of the room that held Stefan, waiting for him to tell her he loved her and that everything was going to be OK? Why, after all of this was it Damon that she was thinking of? Why was it his face she couldn't get out of her head, or his touch she couldn't get off or her skin…or his taste? God his taste…..

Elena touched her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed out. She gently ran her tongue over her full lips and tasted the sweet taste that had filled her mouth only hours earlier. He had tasted like whiskey and vanilla and it had entrapped her. She shuddered as she thought of his hands on her body, the way he touched her gently but with such intensity that she thought she would explode. For a moment it all rushed back to her…his taste, his smell, the feel of his body pressed to hers, the feel of his teeth on her skin.

Elena's eyes flew open. No, this was not happening. She would not let this happen. She was not seriously thinking like this. This was the way some stupid sorority girl who lived purely based on her hormones would think. This is the way someone that didn't know the real Damon Salvatore would think. Sure, he had changed a lot in the past few months, but she tried to force herself to remember what he was like when she met him. He had been crude, evil, ruthless and a cold blooded killer. Ever since he arrived in Mystic Falls his mission was to ruin her and Stefan's lives. He might seem different now, but she was not going to let herself forget the person that could still live underneath Damon's skin…_God his skin.._. Elena shook her head, this had to stop. She sat up and took a deep breath in. Who was she lying to? Why was she doing this? She couldn't deny it anymore. A connection had been created tonight that she couldn't turn off. She was used to ignoring her feelings for him before, so that was second nature. But after what had happened tonight she couldn't deny it. She couldn't turn off the hunger that clawed at her insides. She stared at the clock and swallowed. It was four-fifteen….

**Six Hours Earlier…**

"OK so let's go over this one more time so I know exactly how stupid you are planning on being tonight." Alaric said sarcastically as he looked at Elena. Elena glared at him.

"Alaric this will work, Klaus and Stefan have been hitting these…types of places for weeks and if we go there then there is a chance we can get Stefan alone. They have been near the area so there is a good chance this is one of their next stops. Bonnie said she felt them close." She said with assurance. Alaric turned his head to the side and looked at her.

"And remind me one more time exactly what kind of place this is, this is my favorite part of the plan." He said sarcastically. Elena breathed out but didn't have a chance to finish.

"This is the kind of place that young girls with a thing for us sexy eternal studs go and donate their….resources." Damon said with a smirk as he walked into the room. Elena fidgeted as she felt him pass her. His presence always made her nervous even though she couldn't quite place why. Damon was rolling up the sleeves to his black button up shirt and checking his reflection in the mirror as he continued.

"And since this is that kind of place, Elena and I will go in and pose as a couple. She will pretend to let me….sample her and by that time if Stefan is close he will be all over us. I'm pretty sure he can smell Elena's blood a mile away and if I know Stefan, knowing that my fangs are anywhere near her, compulsion or not, he will be there in a second." Damon said finally turning to meet Alaric's gaze.

"I don't like this Elena, not at all. You are telling me that you are going into a bar full of vampires and their groupies and going to open a vein? Seriously this sounds like a good plan to you?" Alaric asked staring her down. Elena stood and walked over so she could look Alaric in the eyes.

"Alaric, please. This will work, trust me. We have been tracking Stefan for months and he is close and if he senses we are close he will come there and if he's there and we can get him away from Klaus we might be able to get the compulsion broke. Bonnie has the spell, we can do this!" She said intensely. Alaric looked at her and then at Damon. He breathed out and then dropped his hands to his sides.

"OK, well do what you have to do, but Elena please don't do anything stupid." He said looking at her with a concerned look. Elena smiled. Alaric had been the closest thing she had to a father in a long time and the look on his face showed the love she knew he had for her but just didn't voice. She nodded.

"We will be careful I promise. Now if you guys will excuse me I have to go get ready." She said and disappeared upstairs. Damon turned and before he knew it Alaric had a hold of his arm. He looked down at his arm and then lowered his brow at him.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a low tone. Alaric stepped closer to him.

"I am doing what I promised Jenna I would do. Protect Elena. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head or get her into any more trouble I will drive a stake through your undead heart." He said roughly. Damon jerked his arm away and smoothed his shirt.

"Noted." He said dryly and then walked over to the bar for a drink. If he was going to get through the night he was going to need to be at least slightly sedated.

About an hour later Elena emerged from the bathroom. She walked down the hallway and then downstairs. Damon saw her coming down the stairs and felt the breath catch in his throat. Elena wore a short black miniskirt and a red silk tank top. She donned black stiletto heels and let her long chocolate brown hair fall around her shoulders. She looked at Damon and gave a nervous smile.

"How do I look?" She asked. Damon smiled and walked closer to her with a predator stare.

"Good enough to eat." He said darkly. Elena looked at him and swallowed hard. She felt the heat from his stare flow through her body like a poison. It attacked her nerves and flowed through to the very center of her core. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her legs felt uneasy. She tried to give Damon a dirty look but she knew it probably came out weaker than she intended.

"Just kidding, calm down." Damon said with a laugh.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. He knew her well enough by now to notice when she was nervous and she definitely was tonight, so he figured that he'd better be on his best behavior…at least for now.

Damon's Mustang glided down the highway with a purr. Elena sat nervously in the passenger seat and fidgeted with her hair. Damon reached out and grabbed one of her hands before it reached the end of the strand. Elena jumped at the sudden contact and then turned and looked at him.

"Calm down Elena, everything is going to be fine. We are going to get him back, I promise." He said giving her a half smile. Elena nodded and then looked away; she couldn't take that intense look that he always gave her. Having those beautiful blue eyes stare at her like that made it feel like he was looking into her soul. It was just too intimate, she couldn't take it.

Soon the car pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road. Elena braced herself by holding onto the door as the car thudded through the gravel and dirt. In the clearing she saw an old broken down building that looked more like a warehouse than a bar. She pointed one of her long manicured fingers at the building and looked at Damon.

"That's the place I take it?" She asked. Damon nodded.

"The Devil's Arms" He said flatly. Elena looked at him and gulped. How freaking appropriate was that? Elena adjusted her skirt and after the car had stopped she reached for the door.

"Well let's get this over with." She said but just as her hand hit the door Damon's hand grabbed hers and pulled her close to him. She gasped as she felt his breath on her face and his chest pressed to hers. He loosened his grip but his long rough fingers still lingered on her wrist. She looked into those icy blue eyes and felt her heart speed up. She gulped and looked down at his lips. His lips were so full and looked soft as silk. She could only imagine how they would feel against hers. It took every fiber of strength in her body to hold herself back from leaning closer to him. She shook her head and then met Damon's eyes again. He looked at her with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Elena listen to me. We are going into a bar full of vampires and their human slaves pretty much. It is important that you do everything I say, stay close to me, and don't talk to anyone. Do you understand me?" He said harshly. Elena nodded.

"Yes I do and I will." She stammered. Damon nodded.

"Good and one more thing…pretend to like me. It's important we make this look real or they'll see through us and then we're in big trouble." He said smiling. Elena nodded again.

"I can do this Damon. I promise." She said as she tried to turn but Damon's grip still held her tight. She looked at him again. Damon licked his lips and his gaze softened. Elena felt her heart start to thud in her chest once again.

"Elena I won't let anyone hurt you, you trust me don't you?" Damon said as he let his fingers run down the side of her face. Elena closed her eyes and nodded as his fingers lingered on her skin. Damon felt the heat from her skin burn through onto his fingertips. Having her this close to him and having her trust him and need him like this just made him realize more and more how hard it was going to be to hand her over to his brother when this was all over.

Quickly Damon dropped his hand from Elena's face and before Elena had her eyes fully open, he was out of the car and around to open her door. She shakily stepped out onto the pavement and took his hand. They met eyes and Damon gave her a slight nod and with that they crossed the parking lot and together entered the Devil's Arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Pulse Point**

At first glance the bar looked just as any other small bar in Mystic Falls. It was dimly lit and had a rock ballad thumping through the speakers. The dance floor was almost empty except for a few girls and only three men sat at the bar. Tables surrounded the dance floor and all were full of couples or men watching the few girls dancing. If you only looked once you would think that the couples were sharing a romantic evening. They sat dangerously close to one another and seemed consumed by each other. You could hear the girls laughter and the light moans of passion as the men would kiss from their lips to tender flesh of their necks. It wasn't until Elena looked a little closer that she realized how different this bar and these people really were.

The moans of passion from the women were in ecstasy at first, but then moments later Elena heard the whimpers of pain escape their lips. As she turned to look at them she saw the girls' blood stained shirts and the men's crimson lips curled into a smile before taking their next bite. Elena quickly turned her head and looked away. Damon pulled her closer to his body.

"Are you OK?" He asked quietly. Elena nodded.

"I'm fine, just….yeah I'm fine." She stuttered. Damon nodded and found his way through past the tables and over to the bar.

"Bourbon on the rocks." He said in a quick short tone. The bartender smiled at him.

"You sure you are in the right place hun? We have much better things to drink than that." She said with a smile as she tossed her long blonde hair to the side. Elena looked at the woman and noticed the scars that laced up her neck to her ear. She had obviously been doing this for a while, she thought.

"Oh I'm in the right place, but I brought my own drink tonight. The bourbon's for her." He said with a wink as he looked toward Elena. The bartender smiled and looked Elena up and down. Suddenly Elena was very aware of the little amount of clothing she was wearing

"She must be new, look at that skin." She said moving a little closer.

"You're a lucky girl, you have no idea what a ride you're in for." She said with a wink and then slid the bourbon across the bar.

Elena caught the glass in her hand and downed it in one drink. She flinched after it slid down her throat leaving a burning path behind. Damon smiled.

"Wow, looks like I picked a party girl." He said with a laugh. Elena nodded and flipped her hair.

"You're the one in for the wild ride." She joked trying to play her part the best she could. The bartender gave a small laugh and then returned to her other customers.

Elena breathed out and then let Damon lead her to the corner of the bar. He leaned up against the wall next to her and scanned the bar quickly before returning to meet her gaze.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? We can try to fake them out if you've changed your mind?" He asked in a hushed tone. Elena shook her head.

"No this is the only way. We have to make this believable. If we are going to get Stefan back, they have to think we are for real." Elena said quietly. Damon reached down and touched her face. He was about to speak but then he suddenly gritted his teeth.

"Can we help you?" He said as he turned around. Suddenly a man stood behind him. He was a little shorter than Damon and had golden brown eyes. He wore his hair messy and wore a tight black T-Shirt and just as tight black jeans. He looked like he was going for an Edward Cullen thing, but just wasn't quite pulling it off.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is James." He said holding out his hand to Elena. Elena reached her hand out, but Damon stepped in her way.

"James I'm sorry I don't share my dinner just as I'm sure you don't so why don't you move it along." Damon said in a rough voice. Elena was shocked; did he really just call her _dinner_?

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were here to have fun. Well, good night and Miss, I'll be here if you change your mind." He said with a wink and then just as fast as he came, he was gone. Damon turned and looked at Elena.

"Never hold your hand out to a vampire. You blood smells too good to be polite." He said running his hands through his black hair. He turned back to her and took his hand and ran it down her face so gently it felt like silk touching her skin.

"I can compel you if you want. It won't hurt if I tell you it won't" He said quietly. His eyes looked sad and worried and she knew how hard this had to be for him. Months ago he probably would have jumped at the chance to rip her throat out but now that he needed to do it for a greater cause suddenly he didn't feel like he could.

"No Damon I don't want you to compel me. I need to be focused and aware for tonight. I need to know what is going on. Speaking of, are Bonnie and Jeremy ready?" She asked suddenly looking around. Damon grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Yes they are here. This is going to work don't worry. Right now just try not to look so…conspicuous." He said with a faked smile. She nodded and focused her attention back to him. This had to work, if this worked this would all be over and everyone would be safe again.

"I'm sorry. I can do this. Let's just get this over with." She said breathing out and moving her hair to the side. Damon laughed.

"So I'm just supposed to dig right in huh?" He asked smirking.

"Well isn't that what you do?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. Damon smiled and then lowered his eyes.

"You said you trust me right?" He asked. Elena nodded.

"Yes Damon I trust you." He smiled and touched her lips with one of his fingers.

"Then trust that what I am going to do right now is only because I don't want this to hurt you OK?" He asked as he moved closer to her lips. Elena nodded and swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat.

Damon' fingers moved from her lips and traced a line of fire down her chin to the soft thin skin of her neck. Elena looked into his icy blue eyes and suddenly felt like she was drowning. . Damon let the pads of his fingertips continue down the side of her neck until it came to rest on the spot where her jugular barely contained her pounding pulse. He swallowed hard and soon the black veins surfaced under his eyes, Elena's heart skipped a beat. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath out and soon the veins were gone.

"Elena the sound of your heart is so entrancing." He said huskily, only inches from her mouth. Elena breathed out.

"I hear that heartbeat in my dreams, I can feel it pounding inside me like it was my own. I haven't felt as alive as I do with you since….fuck….I've never felt this alive." He said straining to contain himself. He rubbed his fingers gently over her pulse that was now throbbing under her skin. Elena licked her lips and felt his breath ignite her skin as his lips touched hers.

"You make me feel like I'm still a man….not just a monster…" He said as he mouthed his words against her soft lips. Elena reached out and touched the side of his face and his eyes closed.

"Damon, you are still a man, you aren't a monster." She said quietly. Damon opened his eyes and he searched her eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to…." But he didn't get a chance to finish. Elena didn't let him finish, in an instant she crushed her lips to his and felt the heat spread throughout her body like a wildfire. His lips ignited a burning passion within her that she didn't know she had. Damon pressed her back against the wood paneling of the wall and used one hand to brace himself while the other snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body so she felt as if every inch of her connected to him. His tongue glided over her lips and teased her tongue as electric currents moved from her mouth through her entire body. She reached up and tangled her fingers through his midnight black hair and pulled him closer to her. Damon ran his hands up her back and to her neck and then finally through her hair. He broke the kiss finally and looked at her, his blue eyes burning through to her soul. He traced his fingers down her jaw and to her chin and then gently moved her head to the side. He broke his gaze and then dipped his head down and ran his tongue from her collarbone up her neck just over her beating pulse again. Elena closed her eyes and breathed out. Her body was pumping blood through her body at the speed of light and her heart could not contain how he touch made her feel. The feel of his tongue on her skin sent a burning need from her skin down deep within her core. She bit her tongue. Damon pressed himself against her and she felt him hard against her. Her body heated even more, she reached down and ran her hand up his shirt and over his stomach. He groaned against her skin.

"God Elena please…" He begged as she touched him. She felt his hand move up her skirt and rest on her hip. She felt her muscles tighten as she became wet with need. She dug her nails into the tight flesh of his sides.

"I'm sorry Elena" Damon said in a whisper and pressed her hard against the wall. Elena braced herself as she closed her eyes and felt as Damon's teeth scraped against her skin. After a moment she felt his fangs press against her and then penetrate her delicate flesh.

"Oh God." Elena whimpered as she felt his teeth fully sink into her skin. In an instant she felt as if she was drowning in the darkness of the bar. Her senses exploded as she first felt the pain of his sharp fangs sink deeper inside her. Then as the pain subsided she felt the pressure and fire flow throughout her body and settle in her core. Damon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body to him. With his other hand he braced himself on the wall and dug his fingers into the hard paneling. Moans of pain and pleasure escaped his mouth as he tried to control himself and not drink much from her.

Elena moved her fingers from his stomach up his chest and to his neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went. She pulled his neck down pulling him closer to her and deeper in her flesh.

"More…" She said leaning her head back. A primal growl escaped Damon as his hand broke through the paneling of the wall and with a loud _CRACK, _the pieces of wood fell to the floor. Damon's hand gripped Elena's hip hard and his fingertips rubbed the outside of her already dampened panties. Elena felt the heat move deeper inside her. The electric pulse from his lips spread through her body and the fire from his hands joined it to make her body vibrate with need and passion. She felt her muscles tighten as she pressed herself tight to Damon. He could feel the heat from her body flow into his and could taste her rampant pulse throughout his entire being.

Damon dipped deeper in her neck, tasting her one more time before he knew he had to stop; the nectar of her life force running down his throat like a fine wine. Elena dug her nails into his neck and moaned as she felt a wave of electricity hit her body. Suddenly her eyes opened. This couldn't be happening, what was going on, was she…..Elena's thoughts were cut short when the first wave of fire hit her body. The intensity overtook her in a way that nothing ever had before. She ground her teeth and tensed her legs around Damon and tried to contain any noise until she felt like she was going to explode. She second wave his hit harder and faster than she expected and as her nails dug bloody trails down Damon's neck she whimpered.

"Damon….I…." She moaned breathing heavily, twisting, trying to gain control over what was happening to her. She felt Damon's fangs retract from her skin and his tongue run heavily but gently over the puncture wound he left behind. Elena gasped as the last wave washed over her body sending tingles and spasms throughout her.

"Ahhh…..I…..fuck…" Elena mumbled as the waves subsided and her heart slowed. Damon gently kissed the side of her neck and then moved up to meet her gaze. She looked at him, confused and disheveled.

"How did that…..?" Was all Elena managed to say when Damon put his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Elena was confused but nodded. Damon closed his eyes and breathed out and let an evil smile spread across his lips.

"Hello brother." Was all he said before he pushed himself away from Elena and turned to find Stefan standing right behind them.

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfic and I want to know how I'm doing, thanks! XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans**

Elena stood frozen as she stared into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart nearly a year before. Looking at him now she couldn't even see a glimpse of the man that had made love to her softly and kissed her like she was the only woman alive such a short time ago. Instead, before her stood a ghost of Stefan Salvatore. His eyes were cold, hard, and so dark they were almost black. He was thin but his lean muscles wired tightly under his blue T-shirt and dark jeans. His skin was painfully pale and there were still traces of blood on his lips from his last meal. His cold stare was what hurt her the most as he looked at her as if he had never seen her before or as if she was the next name to be written on his wall of shame and destruction.

"Hello Elena, looks like you have been busy." Stefan said with a grin as he looked between her and Damon. Damon straightened himself up and buttoned the buttons that Elena had undone only moments before.

"Yes, she has been busy brother. She has been busy looking for you. She has spent every single moment of the past few months looking for you. While you, it appears, have been gorging yourself on the hillbillies of the south." Damon shot back gesturing to the blood that lingered in the corners or Stefan's mouth. Stefan laughed darkly.

"Well it sure looks like she's missed me immensely. I see that you have managed to help her in her mission to find me." He said. Elena stood and straightened her skirt.

"Yes he has Stefan. Damon has helped a lot. That is why we are here, we hoped we would find you here and if you will just listen to us, we can help you." Elena said reaching her hand out to him.

"You two are going to help me?" He mused and then laughed at a joke that only he seemed to understand.

"Damon seems to only be able to help himself to my sloppy seconds, while you, Elena; you seem to only be able to help yourself out of your clothes for any vampire willing to give you the time of day. I wonder…maybe if you have been to this bar before…maybe on your own?" He said as he smiled and winked at her. Elena lunged at him.

"Listen Stefan!" She screamed, but Damon's arm flew out in front of her before she got anywhere near Stefan.

"Elena relax." He said moving her further from Stefan and closer to his reach. He never really seemed to know when he was going to need to save her life so having her close only made sense.

"Stefan listen to us. We can break the compulsion. Bonnie is outside and she has a spell from the original witch that can break the compulsion of an original vampire If you come with us, you can do us all a favor and let us get back to our lives and you can get back to yours." Damon said looking annoyed by the situation and ready to head for the doors. Stefan looked at him and then at Elena.

"I don't want your help. Klaus has given me a life that I can live without pretending I'm something that I'm not. I can feed and act as I please. I don't have to pretend to be human for anyone anymore." He said glaring at Elena. Elena felt her heart sink deeper in her chest.

"Stefan please..." She begged once again reaching out her hand, but this time before Damon could step in front of her, Stefan grabbed her arm and spun her so her back collided with his chest and he held her tight against him. Damon watched as terror filled Elena's eyes.

"Stefan we don't need to do this." Damon said trying to keep his tone calm but stepping forward slightly.

"How'd she taste Damon? Did you enjoy feeding off of my girlfriend?" Stefan said harshly. Elena's heart beat thudded in her chest and she looked at Damon and then back at Stefan.

"Stefan please, it wasn't what you think." Was all she could stutter. But all she heard was a dark laugh rumble in Stefan's chest.

"Not what I think huh? Well it sure looked like my brother was feeding on you. How did it feel Elena? I could hear your heartbeat outside! Did it feel good Elena? Did you cum for my brother, Elena? You are just like Katherine. No I take that back, you are not like Katherine. At least she had the decency to be honest with us. You on the other hand, sat back and waited for your opportunity and then behind my back went to go FUCK MY BROTHER!" He yelled and with that suddenly Elena flew across the room.

Seconds before Elena hit the wall Damon caught her by the arm. He pulled her close to him and looked at her.

"Stay down, Bonnie is on her way, I will take care of him." He said and with that left her on the floor and in a sudden blur, moved across the room.

The next couple of minutes seemed to happen like a movie in fast forward in front of Elena's eyes. She heard yelling and saw flashes of Damon and Stefan as they moved around the room. She saw chairs fly and tables split in two. The bar emptied and soon they were the only people left inside. After what seemed like an eternity, everything slowed and Damon pinned Stefan against the wall.

"I will not let you hurt her and you will never be stronger than me." Damon yelled and then stabbed a syringe into Stefan's arm. Stefan looked down and watched as the Vervain emptied into his bloodstream. Within minutes he was on the floor and Damon stood above him, his clothes torn and blood drying on his skin.

In a flash Damon was on the floor next to Elena.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her, inspecting for broken bones or cuts and bruises. Elena nodded and picked herself up and stood.

"I'm fine. Where is Bonnie we need to do this now before he wakes up." She said. Damon nodded and then looked to the backdoor. Bonnie and Jeremy stood by the back door, Bonnie's grimwoire in hand.

"Come on witchy, do your ju-ju, we don't have a lot of time." He said motioning towards Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head and she and Jeremy made their way across the bar. Within minutes Bonnie had her candles set up and sat on the floor with her book open at her feet.

"Everyone stay back and no matter what you hear, don't do anything. This is a strong spell and so it will be kind of intense." She said. Everyone moved back and Bonnie closed her eyes.

The silence of the night was broken when Bonnie began chanting. She spoke in a language no one but Damon really understood and even he didn't understand the full extent of what she was saying. The language was old and the spell was strong. As Bonnie continued to chant the candles flickered and Stefan's eyes opened. Screams came from his previously still lips and he writhed in pain on the floor. Elena closed her eyes and tried not to imagine the pain that he was probably feeling. No matter how cold he had been to her, she knew somewhere Stefan was in there and seeing him in pain broke her heart.

Stefan's screams continued and his body shook on the floor. Then as fast as the screamed began, they stopped and his body lay still on the floor.

Bonnies chanting soon ceased and as her words ended the candles went out and they were left in darkness. After a couple of minutes Jeremy crossed the room and turned on the lights nearest to the bar. Stefan lay motionless on the floor and Damon looked at Bonnie.

"So did it work?" He asked bluntly. Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Only one way to find out." She said motioning towards the floor. Damon strained a smile.

"Well I suppose that means I get to do the honors." He said sarcastically and then started to make his way across the floor.

Damon bent down to Stefan's body and shook him roughly. Stefan moved a little and opened his eyes for a moment.

"Damon? What are you….?" And then his eyes closed and he passed out once again. Damon turned his head and looked at the others.

"It worked. He's still hopped up on Vervain though. Best to get him back to the boarding house and get him dried out. Then we'll see what happens." Damon said dryly. Elena turned and looked at Bonnie as she grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Bonnie." She said. Bonnie smiled.

"I'm just glad this is over." She said holding her book to her chest. Elena nodded and then slowly Bonnie and Jeremy made their way out of the bar and Elena walked over to Damon.

"Thank you Damon." She said avoiding looking him in the eye. Damon breathed out and then bent down and slung his brother over his shoulders.

"Oh it's nothing, just part of the job. Remember I'm the good guy now." He said in a sharp sarcastic tone. Elena looked at his face but Damon just looked away.

"Damon…" She started but he cut her off.

"Let's get him back to the boarding house and then I'll get you home." He said and then disappeared out of the bar.

Stefan lay in the backseat of Damon's mustang as they sped quickly down the highway. Silence had never been as heartbreakingly loud as it was that night for Elena. She had so much she wanted to say to Damon but she knew no words would make him feel any better or change anything between them. She just kept staring down at her hands and tried not to look at him.

By the time they made it to the boarding house, it was after 2am. Damon carried Stefan inside and Elena followed, trying not to get in the way. She stayed upstairs while she heard Damon locking the door to the cell that would hold Stefan while he dried out. She wondered how long before he would return to them.

"Alright he's all comfy cozy…you ready to go?" Damon asked. Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Elena turned and looked at him.

"I'm really tired. I could just.." She started while she stared at her hands. Damon looked away.

"Don't worry I drive fast. Let's get moving. We'll have you home soon and then you can check on Prince Charming in the morning." He said and then grabbed the keys and moved toward the door. Elena felt tears come to her eyes while she felt the harsh rejection of his words, then followed him to the door.

The drive back to her house was as silent as the drive to the boarding house had been. Damon's eyes locked intently on the road and Elena just stared out the window. The trees past by fast and she tried to focus on the fact that Stefan was safe and everything was now going to be alright. But she couldn't keep her mind from wandering….wandering back to him.

_"God Elena Please"_ Damon's words echoed in her mind. She could still feel his mouth on her. The tender feel of his lips on hers, they hungry growl that seemed to come from deep within him when she said his name, or the hot electric currents that flooded her body when he drank her in. Elena closed her eyes and reached her hand up to touch the marks on her neck. Her heart beat pounded at the wound and she could feel the sensations rushing back as if he was still touching her.

"Elena!" Damon's voice was loud and suddenly her eyes flew open. Damon was staring at her, his eyes filled with pain and anger. Elena dropped her hand and looked down.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired." She said and reached for the door. Damon grabbed her hand, but he didn't pull her close to him. Elena turned and looked at him. His eyes softened but his grip on her was tight.

"I can…make that go away. If you.." He said as he motioned towards her neck, but Elena stopped him.

"No! I mean.." But she didn't have an excuse to give him. She looked down and then back to his face.

"I mean, it's OK. It's a battle wound right?" She said with a small smile. Damon finally looked up at her, but didn't smile.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Elena asked. Damon nodded and then smiled lightly as he looked at the clock.

"It is tomorrow." He said. Elena turned and touched his hand. Damon looked at her hand and then looked away.

"Elena please go home." He said pain consuming his voice. Elena looked at his face.

"Damon… what happened tonight…" Quicker than she could finish her sentence Damon turned around and grabbed her other arm and pulled her close to him.

"Elena what happened tonight was incredible. The way I feel when I'm with you is something I have never felt in my entire life. The feel of your body against mine as your heart pounded from my touch made me feel…" Damon closed his eyes. Elena's arm shook as she reached across the seat of the car and touched Damon's lips. He looked up and their eyes met.

"God you make me feel like there is still something inside of me that is truly alive. And fuck, feeling you against me like that while your heart pounded in your chest, pushing your blood into my mouth while you shook under my hands…that was more than I could take. I didn't want your blood tonight, I wanted you." He said and then reached his hand up and touched her hair. Elena's heart beat fast in her chest and she swallowed as the sudden contact made her mouth dry.

"But your blood I can have. It's you that will always be just out of reach." He said running his fingers down her cheek. Elena felt the tears well up in her eyes and she leaned closer.

"Damon." She whispered. She was so close to his lips that she could feel the heat against her skin. Damon drug his fingers across her bottom lip and then met her eyes once again.

"I can tell you this Elena, there is no compulsion strong enough or any amount of blood that I would prefer to the taste of your lips." He said and then suddenly he moved back and Elena felt the cold rush between their bodies.

"You should go inside. It's late." Damon said, his voice suddenly cold and distant. Elena tried to speak but no words came to her. She wanted to tell him so many things, but nothing she could think of seemed to compare to the words he had just spoken to her. So she turned and opened the door to the car.

"Good night Damon." She said quietly and stepped out of the car, she turned to close the door and looked at him one more time. He didn't look at her, he just nodded, so she closed the door and in an instant he was gone.

The darkness of the night surrounded Elena as she stood staring into the distance. This was the first night in months that she was truly alone and for the first time she wasn't longing for Stefan or worrying about if she would ever see him again. This time as she stood under the night sky of Mystic Falls and touched her fingers to her neck it was only Damon's face she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Under Your Skin.**

Elena sat in the driver's seat of her car and stared out the windshield. She gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles where white and her hands were beginning to ache. She had been sitting at the edge of the Boarding House driveway for over twenty minutes and had barely moved. Last night she hadn't slept at all, and in the few moments where she had drifted from consciousness, she was tortured by the memories that Damon's touch had burned into her brain. She wondered if he knew she was in the driveway. Hell, he was a vampire. If he could listen to people's conversations from rooms away, then he could probably sense someone sitting in their car in his driveway. Why did she care what he thought anyway? Last night had been just a part of the plan. Sure, things had got a little heated, but with all the time they had been spending together over the summer that was to be expected. They had just got caught up in the moment and now it was over. She shook her head and breathed out. She was determined to do what she had set out on doing from the moment she awoke that morning. She was going to go to Stefan and wait for him to return to her, and when he did return to her, everything was finally going to be alright again.

After a couple more minutes of preparation, Elena finally emerged from her car and followed the driveway up to the Salvatore's door. She took one last deep breath and then knocked, praying that she could keep it together.

It took a few minutes after knocking before Elena finally heard the lock to the door turn and then Damon emerge into the doorway. He stood before her wearing black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. His shirt hung open, baring the lean muscles of his chest and stomach. His black hair was damp and droplets of water ran from his neck down the tight strands of muscle that disappeared where his jeans began. He smiled slightly, crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Morning sunshine. He's still out you know?" He said as if she should have known the process of a vampire drying out by now. Elena nodded but could not seem to focus on the words that Damon spoke to her. Once her eyes met his all the emotions from the night before hit her like a tidal wave. She had come there for Stefan, but deep down she knew what drew her there…Damon.

"Elena, are you OK?" Damon asked moving toward her; concern spreading across his face. Elena looked down and tried to collect herself. She could do this, she knew she could.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well I guess." She said quietly. Damon moved out of the doorway and gestured inside.

"Well come in, we can have a drink and wait for Saint Stefan to arise." He said sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes and walked in the door.

Damon found his way to the bar as Elena made her way to one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

"What's your poison?" He asked without looking up. Elena looked around the room trying to distract herself.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?" She asked. Damon smiled as he walked towards her with a glass.

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Come on drink up. I'm sure it will make you feel better." He said motioning her with the glass. Elena smiled, took the glass and then stood.

"So how is he?" She asked as she started to pace the room. Damon sat down in the large leather chair next to the fireplace and shrugged.

"He's passed out. It might take a couple days for him to completely come too. Between the vervain and little witchy's spell, that's a lot for a squirrel eating vampire to take." He said with a smirk before taking a long drink of his bourbon. Elena nodded and continued to pace.

"Well I'm just glad we got to him before Klaus could do anymore damage. I'm just glad the plan worked and this is over." She said before she took a drink. The bourbon burned as it flowed down her throat.

"Speaking of the plan…how's the battle wound?" Damon asked, motioning to her neck. Elena quickly pulled her hair over her neck protectively.

"It's fine. I think it's healing, I'll be wearing pony tails in no time." She said with a small smile and enthusiastic tone. But before she could reach the couch, Damon was in front of her.

"It's barely been twelve hours Elena, no one heals that fast. Let me see it." He said. She could see the worry in his eyes and didn't know why he seemed to feel so bad. This had been the plan and it had worked, why did he care about some mark on her neck?

"Damon it's fine." She continued, not budging. Damon looked at her and then gently moved the hair from her neck. Elena looked down, suddenly aware of the closeness of his body.

"Elena I'm so sorry." He said in a whisper as his fingers traced the marks on her neck. Elena closed her eyes and let the sensation of his touch rush through her. The feel of his fingers on her skin sent currents down into the deepest part of her. She had never been affected so completely by anything in her whole life and the high was too intoxicating for her to ignore.

"It's fine Damon, really." She said breathlessly.

"Let me heal you." He said as he took his hand from her skin. Elena opened her eyes as she felt the break in contact. She licked her lips and then shook her head; gathering herself.

"No I'm fine, really, it's not a big deal." She said trying to move out of his reach, but Damon put his arm up, backing her against the hard stone of the fireplace. She looked up into the icy fire of his blue eyes. Damon cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Why won't you let me heal you Elena?" He asked moving closer. Elena looked away and started trying to get out of his reach.

"Damon, I just think we are wasting our time worrying about my neck, when we need to be concerned with Stefan's recovery." She said, even realizing herself she was lying. Damon laughed and pushed her back into the stone. His chest made contact with hers and her pulse thumped hard against both of their bodies.

"You liked it." He said smiling and then pushed closer to her. Elena huffed and tried to push him out of the way. When her hands hit his chest her touch softened as her body seemed to beg for his touch.

"Damon you are insane. Let me go." She said, looking to the side making sure she didn't look him in the eye. Damon laughed but did not move.

"It felt good, didn't it Elena? You liked how it felt when my teeth sank into your skin. The thought of me tasting you…drinking you in...penetrating that soft skin of yours. You could feel how badly I needed you and I could taste how badly you wanted me. You want to keep that mark because it reminds you of how good I felt." He said, his hushed tone dripping with lust and need. Elena's heart raced in her chest. She felt her blood speeding through her veins and rocketing throughout her entire body.

"Damon, get over yourself. I was playing a part and it worked so don't over analyze this." She said pushing against him weakly. Damon's eyes were burning so deeply that she couldn't look away. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then closed his eyes.

"Your heart says otherwise." He said in a whisper as he moved his hand down her neck to the bite marks that hid her jugular. Her heart thumped in her chest like a caged animal trying to escape. She felt her head begin to swim as the closeness to him was becoming overwhelming.

Damon licked his lips again as he ran his fingers over the marks on her neck.

"You did taste amazing." He said as he swallowed hard. Elena's pulse thudded painfully hard against his fingertips.

"God Elena please…you have to calm down. You are killing me." He said closing his eyes and trying to stay in control. But Elena's heart only pounded faster through her veins. Her face flushed as she noticed Damon's hands were shaking. She moved forward to try to escape his grasp and suddenly felt him hard against her. She swallowed and felt like her body was on fire. Her skin was burning, her blood shot through her veins so fast she could barely breathe and she felt herself suddenly slick with desire.

"Damon please…" She begged, trying to convince herself to push him away.

"Please what?" He asked, his lips touching the skin of her cheek with every word he spoke. Elena breathed hard as she felt Damon's fingertips still touching her neck.

"Damon.." She pleaded, trying to form a sentence. Damon closed his eyes and turned his head to the side so his lips were close enough to hers they just whispered a touch.

"Elena, saying my name like that is dangerous." He whispered as he let one hand drop to her hip. He pulled her close to him so that almost every inch of their bodies touched.

"Damon, why are you torturing me?" Elena whispered, feeling her last grasp on control falling away. Damon smiled against her mouth and then moved down her neck, letting his breath caress his mark on her.

"Elena I am not torturing you…this would be torturing you." He said as he opened his mouth and slowly licked a long wet trail from the base of her collarbone up over her jugular. Elena gasped and pressed herself against him. Feeling the connection between their bodies sent vibrations through every part of her, making it hard for her to stand. She used the hand that still rested on Damon's chest and dug her nails into his bared skin. He growled against her skin, which only made the heat inside of her boil more intensely.

"Damon please touch…."Elena started as she reached the edge of her control. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but does anyone want to explain to me where the hell Stefan is?" Alaric's voice broke through the thick air of the room and Elena jumped as if coming out of a trance.

"What?" Damon panted, moving from Elena and turning to where Alaric stood, but his question was answered before he reached him. Damon looked down the hall and saw the door to the basement standing open and two sets of bloody foot prints led out the door. Damon ran his fingers through his jet black hair and cursed under his breath.

"What Damon, what is it?" Elena asked, her voice suddenly dripping with fear. Damon smiled and shook his head and then looked up. Only one word escaped his lips as Elena felt her heart drop.

"Klaus."

**Please read and review, I am new at this, thanks! XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sacrifice**

The minutes passed by like hours as the three of them sat in the living room of the boarding house, trying to figure out what had happened.

"So let me get this straight." Alaric started, raising his head from his hands.

"Klaus somehow got into the house, got Stefan out of his cell and then dragged him up the stairs and out the door without anyone, including the vampire with super hearing, noticing a thing." He finished in a sarcastic and unbelieving tone. Damon stood and looked down at him.

"He is an original Alaric. If he doesn't want you to catch him, chances are you won't." He said sharply. Elena looked down.

"God how could I have been so stupid?" She said raising her hands to her face. The sound of shame coated her voice and Damon was suddenly reminded once again of exactly where he stood with her.

"No one was stupid. Well no, I take that back. But missing Klaus today wasn't what was stupid. Thinking that Stefan would be alone last night in that bar, when for the past few months, Klaus has never left his side that was stupid." He said beginning to pace the floor.

"Klaus knew what was going on in that bar before the plan even began to play out. He was playing us. We were set up." He continued, picking up his tumbler from the oak table and downing another glass of bourbon in one drink. Elena looked at him, suddenly confused.

"If he knew our plan that soon, then Klaus knew I was alive. And if he knew I was alive, then why hasn't he come for me?" She asked looking between him and Alaric. Damon laughed.

"Because this is more fun, Elena. Now he gets to play a game. Please remember he is a thousand years old and bores easily. If given the chance for a little excitement he is going to turn Mystic Falls into Nightmare on Elm Street." He said refilling his glass. Elena shook her head.

"OK, so what now? We go looking for Stefan? Where do we even begin?" She asked. Alaric stood and shook his head.

"No. _We_ don't do anything. _You_ are going to go home and I am going to keep an eye on you. I am tired of this. You are going to end up getting yourself killed and I promised Jenna I would take care of you. No. You are coming with me and that's final." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Seriously? You are going to take her home? Honestly Ric, I didn't think you were that stupid. That is the first place he will look for her because he will know she is unprotected. And then what are you going to do? Fight Klaus? You may have an eternity ring, but you are no superhero." Damon said with a sarcastic glare. Ric stopped moving in his tracks and turned to look at Damon. His lips curled into a slight grin and he put his hands in his pockets.

"And what do you suggest we do Damon? Oh let me guess. You want me to leave her here with you. Now is not the time for you to play your games with her! She is eighteen years old! All you are doing is confusing her! What are you trying to prove? Do honestly think she is going to forget about Stefan and choose you? Take it from someone who knows Damon, history repeats itself. You are a distraction. If and when Stefan comes back, all you will be is the brother that led her to him." Ric said, his cold words dragging daggers in not only Damon but into Elena as well. Elena looked down but in an instant Damon was across the room.

"Listen here teach. I have had over my fill of you over the past few months. The only reason I have left you alive is because you are one of the few poor excuses left that Elena calls family. If you so much as blink at me wrong again, I will not hesitate to rip that God forsaken ring off your hand and burn you alive in front of everyone in this town. Do you understand me?" Damon yelled, his hand gripping Alaric's neck as he pushed him further into the wall. Alaric breathed hard, but did not say a word.

"Stop it you two!" Elena said, crossing the room. Damon released Alaric and he slumped to the floor. Damon turned and looked at Elena, but she didn't meet his gaze. In the pit of his stomach he realized Alaric might have been right. What was he doing? He closed his eyes and then strained a smile.

"Elena, Ric's right. You need to stay out of this. I'll handle Klaus and I will let you know when I hear something. The best thing for you to do right now is to go home and try to keep a low profile." He said, all emotion vacant from his voice. He returned to the bar, pouring himself another drink. Elena walked toward him, but Damon looked up at her with a glare that stopped her in her tracks.

"Damon…please." Her words begged for him to let her explain. Explain the truth; or give her the chance to say something, anything, that would convince him to let her stay. Something to take that distant look out of his eyes, something to take away the pain she felt deep in her chest.

"Go home Elena." He said dryly, downing another drink. Elena looked down and then nodded.

"Fine, call me if you hear anything. Please." She said sounding defeated. Damon strained another smile.

"Sure." Was all he said before he disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Elena turned and looked at Alaric. He could see the pain that filled her eyes, along with the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. He moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry Elena, but this is for your own good." He said, touching her arm. Elena pulled away.

"Don't Ric. Just don't. I'll see you at home." She said as she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the front door.

The tears poured down Elena's face as she walked down the long driveway of the Boarding House. All she wanted was her life to be normal again. Instead, she had lost Stefan again and worst of all, now she was losing Damon too. As she reached her car, she wiped her face and tried to collect herself. She pulled her keys from her purse, but as she went to open the door, she saw a piece of paper folded on her front seat...the door still locked. Elena unlocked the door timidly and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Come to the old shipping warehouse on Main Street. I have your witch. If you don't come alone, she, and everyone else you love dies. Hurry now Elena, I am not a patient man. –K_

Elena's heart sank into her chest as she looked around to see if anyone had seen her by her car. The road and driveway were empty and neither Alaric nor Damon were anywhere in sight. She dropped the letter from her hands and quickly got into her car and sped away towards the warehouse.

**One Hour Later**

"Ric, I'm really not in the mood." Damon said answering his phone in disgust.

"Damon I told you to leave her alone, I want Elena home now." Ric demanded into the phone. Damon scoffed.

"Don't have her Ric, remember, you told her what a bad influence I was. I thought she was at home with you?" He asked as he continued his search of the basement for any clues of where Klaus could have disappeared to. Silence came over the line.

"Damon, how long has she been gone?" Ric asked in a reluctant voice.

"She left before you did, remember? She looked all puppy dog like and distraught since you made me kick her out." He said with a smirk.

"Damon, this isn't funny. She hasn't come home." Ric said, his voice filled with concern. Damon stopped in his tracks and felt fear wash over him.

"You mean you haven't seen her since she left here?" He asked.

"No." Alaric said slowly. Damon stood and then bolted up the stairs.

"Gotta go Ric, I've got a bad feeling about this." He said and then tossed his phone onto the couch.

Damon ran out the front door without shutting it behind him. He ran down the driveway and looked both ways up and down the road. The sun was setting on Mystic Falls and the night was eerily quiet for a Saturday. He turned to return to the house when he heard the crunch of paper beneath his feet. He looked down and saw the folded up piece of paper on the ground. He reached down and opened it. Slowly he read Klaus' words.

Damon gritted his teeth and crumbled with paper in his hands, shredding it and letting the pieces fall between his fingers onto the ground.

"God Damnit Elena." He said and took off in a sprint towards his Mustang and then into the night.

Damon reached the warehouse as the sun disappeared into the night sky. As he opened the car door he immediately caught the faint smell of blood in the air. His un-beating heart sank deep within his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in and he felt it. The faint pulsing of a beating heart radiated through his body. She was still alive, but she was fading…the beat wasn't as strong as usual. He didn't have much time.

Racing up the stairs to the backdoor of the warehouse, Damon opened the door quietly and looked inside. The inside of the building was pitch black, except for a small fire that burned in the center of the main room. He quietly stepped further in and saw the horror scene displayed out before him.

Bonnie lay, slumped in the corner, bound by ropes with blood matting her deep brown hair and moaning in pain. Stefan stood next to the fire, holding Elena's limp bloody body against his. Klaus stood across from him giving silent orders under his breath. Damon stepped closer.

"Oh it's a family reunion. Come on in Damon, you are just in time for the main event." Klaus said, turning to the back of the warehouse where Damon emerged. He walked closer.

"What do you want Klaus? You have your ripper back. Why do you need to kill her? She hasn't done anything to you." Damon said calmly, trying not to let the fear in his voice become evident. Klaus laughed and walked closer to Elena. He ran his fingers down her cheek and turned her head so the bloody bite marks that began under her ear and disappeared into the collar of her shirt were visible to Damon. His blood began to boil beneath his skin.

"Hasn't done anything to me? Oh I would say she's done plenty to me. She is supposed to be dead. She is the reason my hybrids are dying. She is the reason my plan did not work. She is the reason I am here in this pathetic town, arguing with you!" Klaus screamed as he threw his hand back and like a tidal wave hit him, Damon flew back and hit the wall.

"And on top of it all, my little doppleganger decided she had the right to steal my ripper. Now please continue telling me why she has no reason to die." Klaus said, sounding suddenly amused. Damon found his way to his feet and moved once again towards Klaus.

"Don't do this Klaus, there is another way. There is a spell. Ask the witch. Your hybrids can live and so can she." Damon lied as he moved closer still. He looked at Stefan.

"What are you doing brother? You love her remember? Remember Elena? The one you have protected and fought me over for the past year? She's the one who has spent the past three months looking for your sorry, self-indulgent, undeserving ass!" Damon screamed, suddenly enraged. Stefan looked at him, his eyes distant and his smile empty.

"Elena never loved me Damon. And I never loved her. She was just a replacement for Katherine. She made me pretend to be something I wasn't. I am done pretending, I am finally free." He spouted as if his speech had been rehearsed.

"This is what you call free? You are a puppet to this ancient, sorry excuse for a vampire. He pulls all the strings and all you do is play along." Damon seethed, still moving closer. The smell of Elena's blood filled his nostrils. Instead of igniting his hunger though, it only enraged him more. His heart broke as he imagined the pain that she must have been in.

"I am freer now than you will ever be." Stefan replied and then gripped Elena tighter.

"Alright, well this is touching and yet somehow completely boring. Let us get on with this, shall we? I have a spell to finish. Stefan, kill her and Damon, congrats chap, you get to watch." Klaus said with an evil smile. Damon felt Elena's heart speed in her chest. Her eyes began to flutter open. She looked around the room and started to struggle in Stefan's arms.

"No Stefan stop! Don't do this." She screamed weakly. Stefan laughed almost soundlessly. He reached down and touched Elena's cheek.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll make it quick." He said darkly. Elena began to struggle yet again and then looked across the room and locked eyes with Damon. She saw the fear in his eyes and stopped struggling. She knew it was over. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Damon." She called in almost a plea. Klaus looked between them and then smiled as he stepped closer.

"I'm so sorry Damon. Ric was wrong, please Damon believe me, Ric was wrong." She pleaded as the tears began to run down her face, leaving water stained trails amid the blood. Damon felt a surge of adrenaline hit his veins. He could feel her heart beat throughout his entire body, even though he was half way across the room. He felt her pain, tasted her tears, and felt her fear hit him like a brick wall. Klaus turned to him and laughed.

"Oh this is better than I thought. The doppleganer is in love with the brother….oh this is priceless." Klaus laughed.

"Well Stefan, please get on with the show. I love a good heartbreaker." Klaus mused.

The next few moments happened so fast that Elena couldn't tell if it had been a dream or if time had simply stood still. She heard Stefan's teeth break through his gums and his fangs scrape against her skin. In an instant, Damon was in front of her and she felt Stefan, thrown from behind her as she fell to the ground. Limp and unable to stand, she looked up only to see Damon standing above her, the fire blazing behind him. He looked like a beautiful dark angel there to save her. She managed a smile and reached out to him. But her dream was soon shattered as she noticed the pained and horrified gaze that consumed his eyes. She looked down and saw blood running down his body. She stood, trying to both understand what happened and hold herself up right. But it didn't take long for the pieces to come together. Elena ran to Damon and tried to embrace him, but as she pulled him close to her she felt a sharp stab of pain hit her chest. She looked down and saw the end of the bloody stake sticking out of Damon's chest. Tears poured down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"No..No…Damon look at me." She screamed as she looked up into Damon's blue eyes. His eyes met hers and he dropped to his knees. Elena dropped next to him, keeping eye contact.

"Damon, look at me. You are going to be OK." She screamed through her tears. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces in her chest as she watched pain spread throughout his face. Damon reached out a shaky hand and gently touched Elena's face.

"I love you Elena. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Please Elena…run! Run for me!" He struggled and then fell forward onto the ground. Elena moved down further onto the ground and rolled Damon onto his back.

"No Damon, look at me. Look at me Damon! You are fine. Open your eyes Damon!" She screamed through bloody tears as she helplessly tried to pull the stake from his chest.

"Damon please! You promised you'd never leave me. Damon!" She screamed.

Elena cried as she laid her head down on Damon's bloodied chest. Her tears mingled with his blood as she closed her eyes. She didn't have the strength to move. She breathed out and waited for the sweet release of her impending death.

Soon Elena was pulled up and felt herself being drug across the floor of the warehouse. She screamed as she watched Damon slip from sight.

"No! Damon! Don't leave him here." She begged and pleaded through her tears. She turned and tried to see the face of the person pulling her through the fiery building.

"Elena please… We have to get out of here now. Don't fight me Elena." She heard a familiar voice say in her ear.

"Please…." She whimpered, never letting her gaze fall away from Damon's limp body that was slipping further from her.

Elena buried her face in the dark shirt of her rescuer and cried as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Before she passed out completely, she moved her head and met the eyes that examined her for injuries.

"Fight Elena. Come on, stay with me." The voice said. Elena looked into the warm eyes that begged her to live.

"He's gone Ric….he's gone." She cried. Alaric looked into her eyes and then placed her in the backseat of his car and shut the door. Elena cried into the leather seat as she slipped away from reality. She let herself fall into the darkness of the night. As she fell, Damon's beautiful blue eyes burned into her and warmed her body. As the highway passed by her, she cried out for him and begged him not to leave her.

**Please read and review, thanks! XOXO, -Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Drop In The Ocean**

_Elena's body felt heavy and tired as she sank deeper and deeper into the blue waters of the midnight ocean. She knew she had to be dreaming, so she closed her eyes and felt the cool waters caress her body as she sank further and further down. She had never had a dream that felt this peaceful before. She felt content as she let her mind trail off and sail through the watery night. She was surrounded by the most beautiful blue waters she had ever seen. Intense blue waters that wrapped her body in warmth and made her feel safe. She hugged her arms around her and let the feeling take her over._

_ "She is dying, we need to get her to the hospital." A muffled voice said in her head. She looked around and was suddenly confused by the noise as she was surrounded by emptiness. But, she closed her eyes again and continued to fall._

_ "She will die in the hospital. This is the only way she is going to make it, just do it." A weaker voice protested. The weaker voice comforted her and slid over her body like a silky smooth liquid. She smiled._

_ "She's smiling…that's a good sign, right?" The first voice asked, sounding hopeful. The other voice was quiet. She fell faster, suddenly she felt heavier, like she was being pushed down into the water. As she jetted down towards the bottom, pain shot through her body like wildfire. She screamed but no sound came out. _

_ "Fuck! What is happening? Her heart, I can't hear her heart!" The first voice screamed, panic filling every word. Elena reached out, grasping in the nothingness._

_ "Do it, do it now or we are going lose her!" The velvety voice pleaded with the first. She reached out, touching something at first and then pushing it away, that wasn't what she wanted; she was searching for something, but didn't know quite what it was._

_ "I can feel it, she is still alive…she just doesn't have much time. Grab the knife, I can't do it myself." The velvety voice continued. Elena kept reaching and then her hands hit something and an electric current hit her and she slowed her falling._

_ "What is she doing?" The first voice asked. The velvety voice was quiet. She panicked and started to scream. The silence was deafening, she searched in the night for the feeling she had felt only moments before. But, instead she heard a pained moan come from the voice that comforted her. Tears filled Elena's eyes as she continued reaching. Maybe if she could just find the voice, she could stop the pain. _

_ "Oh my God….she's looking for you." The first voice said quietly, in disbelief. Who was she looking for? How did he know? Why was no one telling her? Where was the velvety voice that stopped her falling?_

_ "Say something!" The first voice demanded. Elena wondered if he was talking to her. How was she supposed to answer? She was dreaming after all. _

_ "Elena…." The velvet voice called to her weakly. Elena reached out and felt the water currents pulse around her. She touched the hard surface of something that shocked her body. She grabbed ahold and held on. _

_ "Do it now, she doesn't have much time." The voice continued weaker than before._

_ "You can't lose anymore, you will die. You aren't strong enough." The first voice argued._

_ "Do it now! I can't hear her heart anymore! DO IT!" The velvet voice screamed in her ears so loud that the waters shook. _

_And then there was nothing. The quiet waters hugged Elena, comforting her body. She sank down into the waters and the silence surrounded her. The muffled voices faded out into the night and the electric current disappeared. Suddenly her body wasn't heavy anymore. She wasn't tired and there was no pain. Elena closed her eyes…._

_ Soon the still waters pulsed lightly again. It took a minute for Elena to realize it, but she soon felt tiny thuds in the background of her peaceful resting. It felt as if she was suddenly very small and someone was walking, causing the earth to shake. She opened her eyes and saw the waters around her. A thin stream of red coursed through the waters and came towards her. It looked so beautiful, like a red ribbon dancing in the night sky. She looked at the ribbon. It looked like it was made of liquid and danced within the waters. She waited until the ribbon surrounded her. It wrapped around her body and made her feel safe. She looked around and noticed the waters thudded harder around her. She saw the ribbon moving away from her, so she started swimming towards it. Her body soon filled with a primal need that consumed her in a way only one thing ever had…him. She swam faster. _

_ Elena swam and swam and soon she heard one of the muffled voices return._

_ "Elena stop! Elena!" It screamed. Why was the voice telling her to stop? Didn't the voice want her to swim? _

_ "She is killing you! Tell her to stop, she won't listen to me. Tell her!" The first voice screamed. The velvet voice just moaned in her ears….Elena closed her eyes. She felt heat rush through her body. She swam faster, maybe if she followed the ribbon she could get to the velvet voice._

_ "Elena Stop!" The first voice screamed again. _

_ "Tell her to stop! Tell her now!" It continued. But, heat shot through Elena's body again as she swam faster. She had never felt this good in her whole life. Her body buzzed and vibrated with ecstasy and the faster she swam the better it felt. A feeling rushed through her body that was very similar to the feeling she got when she felt the first drop on a rollercoaster. Surrender…. _

_ "God Elena…." The velvet voice purred into her ears…her body hummed and she couldn't swim fast enough or get close enough to the voice. She needed more…more._

_ "Stop this! What is wrong with you? Do you want to die? She is killing you! Elena stop! Tell her to stop!" The voice screamed. Elena continued to swim, chasing the feeling that radiated through her body._

_ "Oh…Elena…" The velvet voice whispered in her ears. Elena felt warm and reached again toward the waters. But then the first voice broke through her again._

_ "Elena stop! You are killing him! Elena listen to me, you have to stop drinking! You are killing Damon!" The first voice screamed. Elena stopped. She looked around confused. But then her body jolted….Damon….the waters faded to black. She looked around the darkness and soon felt something pull her hard…her ribbon was gone._

Elena's eyes started to flutter and she saw a golden light begin to brighten her darkness. She blinked a couple more times and soon saw the orange glow of the fireplace. She breathed out and felt the warmth surround her. She turned her head to the side and felt pain shoot up her neck and into her face. She winced and tried to reach her hand up to stop the pain.

"Elena, please try not to move sweetie." She turned and looked at the voice that she recognized from her dream.

"Ric…what happened?" Elena asked trying to place what was going on.

"I was in the ocean…I was falling…but I heard screaming and yelling." She continued. Alaric looked at her and then smiled a tired but warm smile.

"Elena, you almost died. But you are safe now. You are in the Boarding House. Everything is going to be alright now." He continued as he brushed his hand down the side of her face. Elena looked at him and suddenly the night rushed back to her.

Elena remembered the panicked feeling she had when she entered the warehouse. She could still feel the darkness that surrounded her as she tried to find Klaus and Stefan so they wouldn't kill Bonnie. She winced as she thought of the cold grip that Klaus had when he pulled her from behind and sank his teeth into her skin. She couldn't remember how long it had been, but she remembered him and Stefan drinking from her until she felt dizzy enough that she faded from reality. She closed her eyes and felt the stinging beginning of tears as she thought of the look on Damon's face when she opened her eyes and saw him bargaining for her life. Tears ran down her face when she thought of the words he had spoken to her before Klaus had driven the stake through his back and into his heart. _"I love you Elena, I have never loved anyone like I love you…"_ Elena raised her hands to her face and sobbed as she remembered the feeling of cold that she felt as she was drug away from Damon's lifeless body. The loneliness that she felt once he faded from sight was the worst feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. He had died so she could live and now she was alone.

"Elena, it's OK. You are safe now." Alaric said as he tried to wipe the tears from her face. Elena sobbed harder.

"No it's not Ric. It will never be OK. Damon is dead because of me. He is dead and I didn't even get to tell him…" She trailed off as he sobs grew louder as her body shook.

Alaric looked at Elena, his eyes wide. He looked confused and then he smiled gently.

"Elena. Elena you have to calm down. Damon isn't dead." His words rocketed into her mind and suddenly her sobs stopped. Elena dropped her hands and looked at Alaric in confusion.

"What? But I saw him. I saw the stake in his chest and I saw him lying on the floor. You left him there in that building. I begged you not to leave him, but you left him. I remember!" She said, getting angry once again. Alaric looked at her and tried to calm her.

"Elena you were fading in and out of consciousness for a long time. I put you in the backseat of my car and then went back in for Damon. I thought he was dead too, but I couldn't leave him there. I brought you both back here and he started moving again. The stake missed his heart by less than an inch. But the stake that Klaus used was spelled or something. Damon isn't healing the same. He is very weak. He is alive, but he is very very sick." He said looking into Elena's eyes. Elena felt as if she stopped breathing.

"In my dream I heard you Ric. I heard you. You were yelling. You said I was killing him. Did you blame me for what happened in that building? I know I shouldn't have gone, but I thought it was the only way that I could save Bonnie…and…" She trailed off as she saw Alaric begin to laugh. Elena looked at him and glared into his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" She yelled. Alaric smiled but tried to contain his laughter.

"Elena, you weren't dreaming. When we got you to the house, you were dying. Let me rephrase that. You died. We couldn't hear your heart and thought you were gone. Damon said the only chance we had at bringing you back was for you to…." He stopped and looked down.

"For me to what….?" She asked hesitantly. Alaric looked back at her.

"For you to drink his blood." He said and looked into her eyes for her reaction. Elena froze.

And suddenly her dream made sense. Elena remembered the waters and her beautiful red ribbon. She closed her eyes and the waters disappeared. She licked her lips. She tasted it…she tasted the sweet taste of Damon on her mouth. She remembered the need that she felt when it hit her. She remembered the feeling that it gave her and how she only wanted more and that she would've done anything to have more. A hunger ignited in Elena again and her mouth watered. She shook her head and looked back to Alaric.

"You said I was…killing him.." She said in a quiet voice. Alaric nodded and looked away.

"Damon made me cut his wrist because he didn't have enough strength to move. I didn't want to do it, but he insisted it was the only way. Once I cut his wrist and moved his arm near you…you reached for him. It was so strange because you didn't respond to anything I said or did but when you heard his voice or he touched you…you were alive. You reached for him. Once he pressed his wrist to your mouth, you drank without hesitation…you wrapped yourself around him and wouldn't let go. Damon got paler and paler but…" Alaric looked in the other direction and Elena could tell he was uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked, her voice childlike and afraid.

"He wouldn't let me stop you. He wanted you to live so badly that he didn't care if he died. Once you started drinking it was like he was…high. When I tried to move you he fought with me even though he was weak. It was so strange Elena…it was like you two…" He stopped again, confusion spread across his face. Elena looked deeper into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"It was like you felt his pain and he felt yours and when I tried to stop one of you the other would cry. It was so strange…" Alaric said looking off into the distance. Elena looked down.

"I'm so sorry Ric. I would never try to hurt him." She said, suddenly ashamed. Alaric looked at her and then laughed once again. Elena looked up.

"Oh Elena, I don't think you have to worry about that. From the sounds coming from Damon, you definitely weren't hurting him." He laughed and then stood, trying to remove himself from the awkward conversation.

"Where is he Ric?" Elena asked. Alaric looked up toward the stairs.

"He's resting in his room. Give him time though Elena, he is very sick. He needs to rest and heal. I have Caroline hitting the blood bank now, so hopefully we can get him to come to. He's been out for a couple hours. I'm just glad we got you back kiddo." Alaric said with a smile. Elena smiled.

"Me too…thank you Ric…for everything." She said and then lay back on her pillow. Ric smiled seeing she was fading again.

"You're welcome Elena." He said and then disappeared out of the room.

Elena waited about five minutes to make sure that Alaric was far enough away he wouldn't hear her moving. She gently pulled the IV tubes out of her arms and then folded the blankets back from her body. She looked down at her tattered shorts and tank top. Everything from her neck down seemed to be covered in blood. She shook her head and crept from the bed they had created for her in the living room.

Elena made her way quietly up the stairs and followed the narrow hallway to Damon's bedroom. The door was open slightly and she saw the glimmer of the fireplace shining through. She moved quietly through the doorway and tiptoed across the wood paneled floor. The room was dark, but as her eyes fell on the bed, she saw Damon.

Damon lay on his back, the covers clinging dangerously to his hips. His chest was bare and his jet black hair lay matted to his skin. Sweat poured from his face and ran in beautiful lines down his neck. Elena sat gently on the bed. She reached her hand out and touched Damon's arm. The touch shocked her and she felt heat run through her arm and throughout her entire body. She closed her eyes and let the feeling rush over her.

"Ah, she lives." The velvet voice purred weakly. Elena opened her eyes quickly and looked down at Damon. His blue eyes looked exhausted and he was painfully pale. He smiled a strained smile and ran his fingers across her hand. The fire burned through her. She breathed in.

"Thanks to you." She said as she gripped his hand in hers. Damon swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Oh don't worry about it. I've never been a good guy before. It's kind of fun." He said with a laugh and then coughed as he shifted his weight in the bed. Elena felt pain deep in her chest and tears came to her eyes.

"Damon.." She said as she ran her fingers down his cheek. He turned and looked at her, baring the side of his neck. Elena looked and saw the beautiful thick vein of his jugular protruding from his skin. She licked her lips and swallowed hard as she let her fingers trace the vein down to his collarbone. Damon opened his eyes wider and then reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Elena shook her head and looked down.

"Oh I'm fine. I guess I'm tired and I just feel…." She looked down and saw the long cut that lingered on his wrist. She ran her fingers across the mark.

"Damon I'm so sorry." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks. Damon smiled and reached up and touched her face.

"Elena, everything is fine." He said. Elena looked into his eyes and then at his hand. She intertwined her fingers around his and turned his hand so his wrist was next to her lips. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the mark and Damon closed his eyes.

"Elena." He moaned softly. Elena froze and then she felt it. Need surged through her body again like it had when she was swimming in the waters. She leaned down again and pressed another kiss to Damon's wrist…and then opened her mouth. She licked a long wet mark along the red line of blood that had dried on Damon's skin. Tasting him was like a drug. She breathed in his scent and tasted his skin and felt like she was dreaming once again. She heard Damon moan and the heat shot deep within her core. She held him tighter and continued to place kisses along his wrist. Damon finally opened his eyes and looked at her. As she looked into his eyes she tried to gain control, but the intensity of his stare just made her feel weak and hungry with need. Elena swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Damon…" Elena said weakly. He smiled at her.

"Elena you are tired and weak. You should go downstairs and ask Alaric to get you a drink and rest. Everything is going to be fine now." He reminded her as he pulled his arm and laid it on the bed. Elena watched him move from her. The cold hit her and the tears rolled down her face once again.

"I don't want to go downstairs Damon." She said, tears running down her face. She watched the vein in Damon's neck as he moved in the bed once again. She licked her lips and felt her pulse start to race.

"Damon…I want…" She stuttered, trying to tear her focus from him. Damon pushed himself up a little and looked at her, concern clouded his eyes.

"What Elena, what do you want sweetie?" He asked gently. Elena looked down and then met Damon's gaze.

"More Damon." She started.

"I want more." She said. Damon's eyes were suddenly alive and he cleared his throat.

"Elena, you are sick. You need to go rest." He said breaking their gaze. Elena shook her head.

"Please don't make me go." She begged.

"I remember what it felt like Damon. I remember what you tasted like. I have never tasted anything like that in my life. I felt alive. I felt like there was a burning fire that flowed through my veins. It felt amazing." She continued as she looked at him. Damon smiled and sat up on one arm.

"So you want to drink blood now, eh?" He asked. It never ceased to amaze Elena, but even when he was almost dying, he could still be cocky.

"No Damon. I didn't feel like this when I was downstairs with Alaric. It's just when I'm…." She stopped and looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"What?" Damon asked in a hushed tone. Elena looked up.

"It's you. I want to drink from you." She said, her face flushed and she once again looked away. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity and then she felt one of Damon's hands under her chin. He lifted it, until she met his gaze.

"Elena I need you to do something for me." He said in a serious voice. Elena nodded.

"Anything." She whispered. Damon looked down and lifted his other arm.

"I need you to be very quiet." He said and then raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down. Elena saw the crimson liquid begin to spill from the wound and felt her body jump. She felt hot and her vision began to blur.

"Damon…" She said, but it was too late. As Damon's blood began to spill down his arm, Elena felt her mouth water. Damon raised his wrist and she leaned down and as her lips touched his skin, she felt her body hum to life. Damon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He breathed deeply and moaned quietly as his jaw clenched tighter. Elena moaned as the crimson sweetness flowed into her mouth. She felt the blood sink down into her and flow into her body. It was as if she felt it hit each vein and then rush through her system. With every passing second she felt the need increase. She gripped his hand tighter and she felt his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Oh Elena…please.." He begged. She didn't quite know if he wanted her to stop or keep going, but the way he pulled her made her believe the latter.

Elena moaned into Damon's arm and tried to find the control she knew she had so that she could stop.

"Come on princess, slow down." She heard Damon purr in her ear. Elena slowed and then pulled away from Damon she looked up and felt a connection lock between her and Damon. He reached his hand down and touched her face. She leaned closer to him.

"Damon, I love you.." She said as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes…and at that moment she heard it.

Behind her, Elena heard something hit the ground. She turned slowly and looked to find that they weren't alone. Elena bolted up.

"Elena, what the fuck is going on in here." The voice asked. Elena looked down and saw the blood bags scattered across the floor.

"Caroline...listen…I can explain." Was all she managed to get out before she saw Caroline disappear out the door calling for Alaric.

**Please read and review, thank you for all the kindness I am trying to update fast but improve at the same time lol. XOXOXO-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surrender**

Elena sat at the top of the stairs of the Boarding House and hugged her legs tight to her body. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that the concerned voices coming from downstairs weren't talking about her.

"OK, so talk witch. I have had a really shitty week and frankly you are one of the last people I want to see right now." Damon said sounding annoyed as he paced the floor in front of the fire place. Bonnie glared at Damon from the couch and gripped the Grimwoire that lay in her lap.

"Don't start with me Damon; I am here for Elena, not you. You need to sit down and listen to what I have to say because this is very important." She said sounding equally irritated with his presence.

Alaric walked into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Alright, enough you two, let's get to the point. Bonnie would you please tell Damon what you told me and Caroline last night?" He said, concern consumed his face as he took a drink from his mug. Bonnie took a deep breath and stood.

"Damon, Alaric told me that when you gave Elena your blood last night you couldn't hear her heartbeat. Is that true?" She asked carefully. Damon walked to the bar and opened a fresh bottle of bourbon.

"Yeah that's right. I could tell she was slipping away, so I knew that the only way to save her was for her to drink my blood and for it to heal her, and it did. So what's the problem Bonnie?" He asked still sounding annoyed as he poured the smooth brown liquor into his tumbler.

"The problem is Damon…Elena was dead when you gave her your blood. You didn't heal her with your blood; you brought her back to life with it." Bonnie said as she walked closer to him. Damon didn't look up but he set the bottle down slowly on the table as he was processing the information she had just given.

"OK, so I brought her back to life. I'm magic and mystical and awesome…and you're welcome." Damon said with a smirk as he raised his head and took a long drink. Bonnie moved closer to him and glared into his eyes.

"Cut the sarcasm Damon and listen to me. I am grateful that Elena is alive and I know that I have you to thank for that so, thank you. The problem is that Elena was brought back to life by a supernatural force. You messed with the laws of nature and now things are very messed up." She said her voice filled with concern.

"I'm not the only one that has messed with nature Bonnie, but I don't hassle you about it." He said as he motioned with his head to where Jeremy sat on the other side of the room. Bonnie looked down and then back to Damon.

"And because I have messed with it, I understand why you did it and that is why I am here. I need to explain to you the extent to what your life saving stint is doing to Elena and what we are going to have to do to fix it." She said shakily. Damon cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"What do we need to fix? Elena is fine. If this is about what Caroline walked in on then I seriously think you guys are overreacting. With everything that has happened over the past year, I would think that seeing Elena drinking a little blood wouldn't be as big of deal." He said taking another drink.

"Elena is not fine Damon. Elena is bonded to you now. It is your blood that brought her back to life. It is primarily your blood that is flowing through her veins and it is you that is keeping her alive." Bonnie said trying to stress each word so Damon understood. Damon looked at her with confusion.

"OK…well if you are saying that now Elena is a vampire then you are wrong. I have seen vampires in transition and Elena is definitely not in transition. She just simply likes the taste of my blood, and who wouldn't, I am delicious." He said with a smirk as he leaned closer to Bonnie, Bonnie moved back and rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I am not saying that Elena is a vampire. I am saying that she is bonded to you. She craves your blood because right now it is her life force. The more of your blood she drinks the better she feels. It's like a high for her. It is like she is under a compulsion that no one can control. She clings to you because it's you that is keeping her alive." Bonnie said. Damon smiled and then shrugged his shoulders.

"And what is so wrong with all that? It doesn't sound like anything that bad to me. She thinks I'm tasty and wants to spend time with me because I saved her life. Sounds like a normal human girl; many have felt this way about me." He said as he walked across the room. Bonnie huffed and then moved in front of him.

"OK Damon I am done sugar coating this. Here it is. You brought Elena back from the dead and you did so with your vampire blood. While this doesn't make her a vampire it does make her life dependent on you. And you are one of the least dependable people I have ever met and the worst part of this whole thing is…" Bonnie trailed off. Damon's eyes widened and then looked at her.

"What witchy, what aren't you telling me that has you so scared?" He asked. Bonnie breathed out.

"If Elena continues to live off of you and drink your blood, her human body will soon fade because your blood is stronger. Slowly the very thing that is keeping her alive will be the one thing that begins to kill her and if Elena dies with your blood in her system…." Bonnie stopped and closed her eyes. Damon breathed out and shakily set his tumbler on the table.

"Then Elena becomes a vampire." Damon finished his voice slightly weaker than before. Bonnie didn't speak, she just nodded.

"She deserves more than to have to live that life Damon." Bonnie said softly. Damon swallowed and just nodded.

"I know Bonnie. I know." He said.

Alaric crossed the room and stood next to Bonnie.

"So, we have a plan." He said meeting Damon's eyes.

"If Elena doesn't drink from you and your blood begins to leave her system, her human body will be forced to fight in order to survive. It will be painful for her and she will fight with everything she has to get it, but once your blood is out of her system, the bond will break and she won't be in danger anymore." Alaric finished. Damon nodded.

"Well, that sounds easy enough. So we just need to tell Elena this and I'm pretty sure she will gladly go along with it. She might like to roll around with them, but she definitely doesn't want to be a vampire." Damon said raising an eyebrow. Alaric let out a loud sigh.

"It's not quite that easy Damon. Elena is going to have cravings just like a vampire in transition would. The main difference is her cravings are…you specific. She will say…or do…anything to stop the pain." He said, giving Damon a knowing look. Damon laughed.

"So if I am hearing this correctly. You guys are afraid that Elena is going to try and seduce me into popping open a vein and then because of my inability to control myself I will accidently turn her into a vampire." He said still laughing. Alaric looked at him, but didn't smile.

"Damon, you aren't exactly great at saying no to Elena." He started.

"Your feelings for her could cloud your judgment and then Elena's life is over." He said in a serious tone.

Damon turned and walked back to the bar with a strained smile still plastered on his face.

"Ric, please. Have a little bit more faith in me. I have been alive for over one hundred and fifty years. I think that by this point in my undead life I can control myself around an eighteen year old girl." He said picking up his tumbler and taking a drink.

"But this isn't just any eighteen year old girl Damon. This is Elena and if we learned anything from the other night, you will do anything for her. Anything." Alaric finished. Damon looked down.

"Alright, so what are you guys getting at exactly?" He asked suddenly sounding distant. Alaric looked at Bonnie and then back to Damon.

"We think it's best if maybe you would leave town…at least for a little while." He said. Damon looked towards the fire. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short.

"No! No, you guys are being ridiculous." Elena yelled as she bounded down the stairs. Alaric and Bonnie turned to look at Elena as she almost ran into the room. Damon didn't turn, he just closed his eyes.

"Elena…I thought you were sleeping." Alaric said, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"No Ric, I was listening to this whole ridiculous conversation. You guys are criticizing Damon for saving my life. He didn't know what it meant when he gave me his blood and I didn't know when I drank from him either. Now we know and we will fix it. I will simply stay away from Damon's blood and in a couple of days it will be out of my system and everything will be fine. There is absolutely no reason that anyone needs to leave town because of this." She said in frustration. Damon moved from his place by the bar.

"Elena, maybe you should listen to them. It might be easier on you if I am not here while you go through this." He said softly. Elena shook her head.

"No. I have gone through enough in the past two years to be able to control some cravings. I am not making you leave your home because of this." She said her voice beginning to break. Damon moved closer to her.

"It won't just be some cravings Elena…" He reached out and touched her hair. Elena closed her eyes and felt the electric current of Damon's touch shock her body back to life. Damon looked at her and saw her reaction to his touch. His body surged with yearning as he had the sudden need to fulfill her every desire. He wanted to touch her, caress her body until pleasure overwhelmed her, he wanted to make her feel whole and never feel any pain ever again.

"OK, see this is what I am talking about." Bonnie said as she moved across the room and grabbed Elena by the shoulders. Elena's eyes flew open as Bonnie turned her towards her.

"Elena listen to me. I know that what you are feeling right now probably feels amazing. It probably makes you feel like you have never felt in your whole life and I know that me asking you to give that up is hard. But you have to listen to me. If you don't listen to us and do this, it will kill you and then you will become a vampire. Do you want that Elena? Remember Isobel. Think of your mother, do you want to be like her? Do you want to live like that?" Bonnie pleaded. Elena looked at Bonnie and her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and then looked at Alaric.

"You guys have no idea what I am feeling! You have no idea what I want and you have no right to try to send Damon away!" She screamed as tears poured down her face. Damon gritted his teeth, choking back emotion, and once again moved towards her.

"Elena calm down. Your emotions are amplified right now because of the amount of my blood you have in your system. Everything is going to be OK. Maybe if I just go for a couple weeks for so, it will be easier. Then I'll come back and everything will go back to normal." He soothed as he took her face in his hands once again. Elena shook her head.

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were Damon." She said quietly. Damon smiled tenderly.

"Sweetie, everything will be fine." He said. Elena looked into his eyes and nodded. Then she turned and looked at Bonnie.

"I can do this Bonnie. Please just give me the chance. I can be strong. Let Damon stay. I can get through this and everything will be fine." She begged. Bonnie turned and looked at Alaric and finally he breathed out.

"Elena, we will try it your way...for now. But if anything happens, he is gone. I will not lose you because of this." He said. Elena could hear how much Alaric cared about her just from the sound of his voice.

"Ric, don't worry. No one is losing anyone." Elena said, but as the words escaped her lips she suddenly felt the nagging feeling of uncertainty deep within her chest. But she smiled anyway, she was sure the feeling would fade.

A couple of hours later the Boarding House had finally fell silent. Bonnie and Jeremy had returned to Elena's house to watch a movie, Caroline had went to go see Tyler and Alaric was staying in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Elena sat in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her and stared into the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts." The velvet voice broke into her dreaming. Elena smiled and looked up to see Damon standing above her, holding a glass out to her.

"This will help calm the nerves." He said with a smirk. Elena took the glass, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually I feel pretty good. I think Bonnie and Alaric were being slightly melodramatic." She said with a small smile. Damon sat next to her and leaned back, slinging one arm over the back of the couch. Elena watched the tight muscles under Damon's beautiful skin shift and move as he settled into his seat. His beauty was something she had always admired, but tonight just watching him move was entrancing.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so no one worries about you? You don't have to lie to me Elena, I can take the truth." He said whispering the last line with a smile. Elena returned from her thoughts and smiled.

"Yes Damon I am fine. I think last night I was just still really messed up from what happened. I feel strong today." She lied, taking a drink of the bourbon Damon had poured for her.

"Well good. I am just glad you are alright, I thought I was going to lose you last night." He said, his voice suddenly softening. Elena looked down.

"You saved my life Damon. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She whispered looking at her glass. Damon leaned over and lifted her chin with one finger.

"If it ever comes down to my life or yours Elena, you know I will always choose you. No matter what happens, I will always choose you." He said with warmth coating every word he spoke. Elena looked into his blue eyes and felt the warmth of his hand on her face flow throughout her entire body. She felt her heart begin to thump in her chest. Damon ran his fingers from her chin down her neck to the faded marks that Stefan and Klaus had left.

"God I wish I would've got to you sooner." He whispered outlining the marks with his fingertips. Elena felt her blood speed through her veins. She felt the beautiful electric currents return to her and overcome her body. She swallowed hard. With every movement of his fingertips she felt the strong surges of energy move within her. She had never felt something so completely consuming in her entire life.

"Damon…" Elena said as she closed her eyes. Damon could hear Elena's heart beating hard in her chest. He could see her pulse pound hard against the beautifully delicate skin of her throat and he could tell that she was aroused. He quickly looked down and pulled his hand from her neck. Elena's eyes opened and she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong Damon?" She asked as she tried to meet his gaze. Damon smiled and shook his head as he tried to grab ahold of the control he knew was hiding somewhere inside him.

"No Elena, you didn't do anything wrong. I just think maybe it's best if I go to bed for the night." He said straining as he stood. Elena looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"So does this mean that because of what Bonnie said you are never going to touch me again?" She asked bluntly. Damon turned to her and had a surprised smile on his face.

"Elena, until this past week, it didn't seem to matter to you if I touched you or not. Why so concerned now?" He asked. He knew the answer to his question, but his heart always seemed to get the best of him.

"Damon, I have always cared about you and you know that. Over the summer everything has changed. You have been there for me when no one else has. You have protected me, stayed by me, and did everything you could to help me find Stefan." She started, but Damon's sarcastic laugh cut her off.

"Yes let us not forget Stefan. Not mentioning him at least once a day would be a travesty." He said bitterly as he turned from her. He didn't like that he was resorting to this kind of behavior, but if Elena was angry with him, her chances of living were greatly improved.

"No Damon I haven't forgot Stefan. I haven't forgotten the fact that last night he tried to kill me and didn't seem to think twice about it." She seethed with pain flowing over her words. Damon turned and looked at her.

"He is under compulsion Elena. That's not him." He said. If someone had told him not long ago that he would be defending his brother to the woman that they both loved, then hell, he would have driven that stake in his chest himself.

"He chose to return to Klaus, more than once. I can't keep forgiving him for everything because of the compulsion." Elena said as she stood and moved closer to where Damon stood.

"But you, after everything I have done to you. Or everything that Stefan has done to you, you still spent this entire summer helping me search for him. You stayed up with me at night while I cried. You followed countless dead end leads and you protected me from everyone and everything that tried to hurt me. You have saved my life more than once and now you are the only reason I am standing here." She said with emotion flowing out of her. Damon stepped back. He knew that they were treading on dangerous territory. He was strong, but Alaric had been right, this was Elena.

"Elena, yes, I care about you deeply. And after everything that has happened, Stefan is still my brother. I have only done what needed to be done and nothing more." He said as he moved again, putting more distance between their bodies, but Elena stepped forward once again.

"You care about me deeply Damon? Last night you told me that you loved me. What happened to that?" She asked tears filling her eyes. Damon looked down.

"Elena, God, you know that I love you. I have loved you for so long, frankly, it hurts to remember. But right now you are emotional, it is best if I go to bed and we talk about this another time." He said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Another time, Damon? I don't want to talk about this another time! If you love me, why won't you come near me? I told you I loved you too and you don't seem to care. Why after everything we've been through are you running from me now?" She begged. Damon looked up and tried to summon his old self. He tried to pull the heartless, cold blooded killer that had rolled into this town over a year ago and use him to save Elena's life.

"Elena, last night the blood was talking, not you." He said coldly. Elena looked at him. Her eyes were filled with rage that overshadowed her sadness.

"You think I told you that I loved you because I wanted your blood?" She asked with disgust. Damon shrugged and faked a smirk.

"I am pretty irresistible." He joked. Elena moved toward him. She stood looking up at him and he could feel the anger pouring off of her.

"Listen to me Damon. These feelings that I am feeling right now, they aren't new. Sure, the fact that just touching you almost sends me into an orgasmic episode, yes, maybe that has something to do with the blood, I will give you that. But the fact that when I am near you, I feel like there is an unexplainable energy pulsing through my body, that has been there. The fact that when you touch me, my body begs for you to never stop, that has been there too. And the fact that at night you are the last voice I hear in my head that too has been there Damon. My feelings aren't new. I loved you before you saved my life…I just was too afraid to say it." Elena said as she looked down. Damon breathed out. He could feel himself gripping at the edge of his control.

"Elena please. We can't do this right now." His voice came out in a plea as he looked at her. Elena moved forward.

"Touch me Damon." She said, her voice was strong, but full of need. Damon looked at her.

"Elena, I am trying to protect you. Please, let me protect you." He begged her as he felt his grip on control begin to waver.

"How is this protecting me? How can putting me at such a distance protect me?" She asked. She felt her heart pound. The only thing she could think about was her need for him.

"Elena, me putting you at a distance is what is protecting you. You heard Alaric; right now I am not good for you." He said trying desperately to convince her. Elena shook her head.

"Don't walk away from me, please. I need you. I love you Damon." Elena pleaded with tears in her eyes. Damon looked up and finally met her gaze. He saw the fire burning within her that he saw the night they had been in the bar together.

"God help me." He said roughly as he threw his glass of bourbon into the fire. He crossed the room at inhuman speed and reached Elena before she heard the glass shatter. He clutched her hips and lifted her off the floor. He wrapped himself around her and surrendered.

Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist as he lifted her from the floor. His lips crushed against hers as their bodies came together and Elena felt her back hit the wall. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back from her lips. She licked a trail of wet heat across the skin of his jaw and down his neck. Damon groaned quietly into the darkness as he felt the need inside of him grow stronger.

"God you taste so good." Elena moaned as she began to rip the fabric of his shirt, baring his chest. Damon closed his eyes as he felt her lips return to his body and his skin ignite.

"God, Elena." He moaned as she kissed down the tight muscles of his stomach. She sank slowly down his body and started ripping at the buttons of his jeans. Damon swallowed hard before he tried to speak.

"Elena." He started, but Elena slid her hands up his chest and pushed him back against the wall. She trailed her hands back down his body and quickly removed his jeans. She softly ran her hands over his boxers and felt the hard length of him under her fingertips. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the hunger inside of her scream with need.

Before Damon focused on what was happening he felt Elena's wet mouth around him.

"Fuck Elena." He growled through gritted teeth. Elena moaned and continued caressing him with her tongue. Damon dug his hands into the side of the couch and felt the fabric rip as he felt her take him deeper in her mouth, he felt his light grip on reality break.

Before Elena realized what was happening she felt Damon pull her from the floor and slam her back into the wall. She panted heavily and licked her wet lips as she saw the lust and desire burning in his eyes.

"Damon let me…God you taste so good." She begged reaching for him. Damon growled under his breath and with one hand ripped the buttons off her shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Damon's hungry mouth claimed Elena's hot flesh in an instant. He kissed, licked and bit a trail of ecstasy from her lips down to her stomach. He sank to his knees and tore her shorts off with one hand. Elena gasped.

"Please Damon, touch me." She begged as she moved her body against his hands and mouth. Damon moaned and stilled her by pushing her tight against the wall and holding her there by her hips.

"I have waited so long for this." He said quietly as he ran his tongue over the bone of her hip. Elena closed her eyes and cried out quietly.

"I have lain in bed at night trying to stop myself from thinking about how you would taste under my tongue." He said as he swallowed hard trying to hold back the lust that was consuming his every movement. He leaned closer and breathed against the wet fabric of Elena's panties.

"Tell me you want me." He said as he looked up at her.

"I want you Damon." She said her voice sounding desperate. Damon smiled and ripped the black satin cloth from her body. He groaned deep within his chest as he looked at the perfection of her delicate olive skin.

"How bad do you want me Elena?" He asked hungrily as he ran his hand over her hot flesh. Elena groaned and pushed against his hand.

"Damon, please." She begged in almost a cry.

"Please what Elena? Tell me what you want and I will give it to you." He said as he ran his hand over her again and this time pushing one finger inside of her soft wet core. Elena closed her eyes and moaned as she felt a fire pour over her body that burned hotter than anything she could have ever imagined. Damon pushed deeper into her.

"What do you want Elena." He repeated in a low whisper as he moved his mouth just inches from her skin. Elena cried out and thrashed against the hard wood of the wall.

"Don't stop." She begged.

Damon's body surged with need and hunger. He pushed Elena's legs up onto his shoulders and lifted her up the wall. He let his tongue drag up her soft wet clit in a smooth movement. Elena gasped and clenched her body tight around him. He grabbed ahold of her hips and pulled her body to his mouth. His tongue feverishly consumed her as her body jumped and thudded around him. He felt her shake and with every give of her control he found himself wanting her more.

"God Elena, you taste so good." He said roughly as his hands dug into her hips.

"Damon…I" She started, but the rush began to hit her and suddenly she was silenced.

Elena's body started to pulse and quake around her. She grasped for Damon so she could steady herself, but nothing she did could stop the intensity of the moment. She tried to calm herself but she felt every nerve ending in her body come alive. She felt the blood in her veins rush through her and her heart sped so fast she shook with every beat. Her legs weakened and her grip on Damon started to slip. Her mind was swimming and her breathing became erratic. She grabbed a hand full of Damon's black hair and twisted and pulled him so she could try to control any part of what was happening to her.

"Don't fight me Elena. Cum for me please." Damon's voice thudded against her skin. She felt his words wash over her and pressure build deep within her. Damon groaned as she pulled tighter on his hair and that only made the rush come harder over her. With every noise he made she wanted him more. With every touch he laid upon her body, she needed him more. His mouth was claiming her, tasting her, caressing her and with every movement he made she needed more. Her body was rushing, her senses were over loading and her skin was burning. She gasped and she couldn't find air. She pressed her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. The need within her grew faster and faster and with every moan that escaped her lips Damon fed at her harder and harder. She looked down at him and that was all it took.

The tidal wave ripped through Elena's body so hard that she shook in Damon's hands. Sweet sweat poured down her body, leaving trails of hot need over her skin. Her heart pounded, her blood rushed, her skin burned and her core contracted hard enough that Damon had to steady her. She covered her mouth with her hand and bit down, trying to silence her screams. The tidal waves rushed over her harder and harder with every movement of Damon's tongue. Finally, he gained hold over his control and pulled himself back from Elena's skin. He breathed against her in ragged pants as she shook in his arms.

Damon closed his eyes and gently bit the beautiful skin of Elena's inner thigh and listened as she moaned in delight. He smiled against her skin and then untangled her legs and returned to her mouth. He looked into her eyes and saw the aching need that still remained.

"God Elena…you are.." He didn't have the right words to say to her to explain what she was doing to him. He wanted to tell her that he had never tasted anything in his life that tasted as sweet as she did. He wanted to tell her that the feeling of her shaking in his arms satisfied him more than any blood ever could; he wanted to tell her so much. But, right now he knew, she didn't need words.

"Make love to me Damon." She begged her eyes hooded with lust and her breaths coming out in short pants.

"Please Damon, I need you inside of me." She pleaded again. Damon leaned down and crushed his lips against hers and then lifted her once again, before he entered her.

"Oh God." Elena cried as she felt Damon push himself inside of her. Damon breathed out and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Look at me." He said in a whisper. Elena's eyes met his as she felt him begin to move inside her.

Elena could barely focus, but she locked eyes with Damon. She stared into the burning blue fire as he pushed deeper inside of her with every movement. Her body exploded around him and as she wrapped herself around him she found she couldn't get close enough to his skin.

"More.." She begged. Damon pushed his hips against hers and pulled her body tight to him leaving no space between them. He buried his face in the sweet soft skin of her neck as he moved deep within her. Elena cried out and he knew that if he wasn't careful soon Alaric would hear and his fantasy would be over.

"Elena…you have to.." Damon tried to find words but as soon as he looked up and saw the pleasure in Elena's eyes he couldn't speak. The need for her overtook him and he moved against her with more intensity.

"Oh God. Don't stop Damon, please don't stop." She pleaded as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Damon shuddered as the sweet pleasure of pain washed over his skin.

Damon reached up and pressed his hand gently against Elena's lips. Elena met his stare and groaned into his hand. Damon moved faster inside of her and the need grew in both of them. Damon moved hard against Elena's hips as he listened to her moan and mumble under his hand.

The hunger for Damon grew deep within Elena. She felt the pressure inside of her build with every movement Damon made. As she felt him move inside of her the sweet tidal wave of release began to wash over her. Her body clung to his as she spasmed and pulsed against him and the fire spread over her skin and overtook her every sense.

"Fuck Elena." Damon growled against Elena's neck as he felt her muscles contract around him.

Elena felt Damon's grip on her grow tighter as he pushed her harder against the wall. She groaned as she felt his fingers dig into the softness of her hips. Then she saw him close his eyes and he gently scraped his teeth along her neck as he came hard inside of her. The feeling of his release made her burn as she felt another tidal wave hit her and she screamed into his hand. The rush of passion was so strong that she didn't know how to control herself, so to quiet her screams she bit down on the soft flesh of Damon's hand. He groaned but only pushed deeper inside of her.

It felt as if time stood still, as the beautiful sweet taste entered Elena's mouth. She felt Damon moving deeply inside of her as his sweet crimson elixir flowed into her mouth and the sensation consumed her. Her body hummed and pulsed around her and her mind drifted into another world. She felt his blood hit her veins and felt him rushing inside of her. It felt as if he was consuming her and creating life inside of her all at the same time. Her body tingled and ached for more as she sucked the sweet taste from Damon's hand. It seemed like the rush lasted for hours, but in seconds it was over.

"Elena, stop!" Damon's voice broke into her thoughts suddenly. Elena's eyes found his, but she couldn't make out exactly what he was doing.

"Elena, no. Fuck Elena!" Damon yelled and suddenly his hand and his body pulled from her and cold rushed around her naked flesh.

"Damon, what are you doing, please." Elena's voice pleaded as she reached out to him. Damon shook his head and tried to rub the blood from his skin as he quickly pulled on his jeans. Elena moved towards him.

"Elena stop! Fuck! What have I done?" He asked in a low voice as he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and walked to Elena and wrapped it around her body.

"What have you done is right." An amused voice said from the other side of the room. Elena gasped, but Damon didn't even turn around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew the owner of that horrible voice without needing confirmation.

"My little doppelganger, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" The voice laughed darkly. Damon finally stood and turned and saw the cold eyes of Klaus staring back at him.

"Klaus…" Damon started and for the first time, Elena heard fear in Damon's voice.

"Oh no, no talking Damon. See, you are both supposed to be dead and yet, here you both stand. I guess this shouldn't surprise me; you two seem to have an amazing amount of good fortune when it comes to survival. But see this time; I am not leaving here until I am sure that my plan is complete. And from what I hear lately, I can actually kill two birds with one stone. Let's play a game, shall we?" Klaus asked as he looked between the two horrified faces before him. Elena looked down, but just as she did she heard the click of shoes on the floor in front of her. She swallowed hard, but her throat was dry and her fear made it impossible for her to breathe. She looked up and there stood Stefan.


End file.
